L'Innocence
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Anges et Démons se disputent depuis toujours le monde et donc l'Innocence, la personne qui peut tout faire basculer en bien ou en mal. Toujours est-il qu'à la Duel Academia, l'ombre plane. Judai serait-il faire face ? Heureusement pour lui, il ne sera pas seul dans cette aventure. /!\ Attention YAOI /!\. CHAP 3 EN LIGNE.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les n'amis ! Comment va depuis le temps ?

Alors voilà, aillant du temps, je poste donc une nouvelle fiction sur Yu-Gi-Oh!GX. Étant donné que celle-ci ne comporte pas beaucoup de chapitres, je me permets de la poster maintenant, toujours en continuant_ Une prophétie et six dieux_. Cette dernière avance doucement je dois dire. J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avances que je tarde à mettre en ligne, question de finition... Et surtout parce que j'ai pleins d'idées de fic pour d'autres fandoms... Pataper ! Ah... j'avais dit en plus, pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic sur yu-Gi-Oh!GX, que toutes les deux semaines au plus tard je posterai... Aheum... Pataper ! Je reviens donc sur ma précédente déclaration... je ne sais donc pas quand seront poster les prochains chapitres. mais je ferai en sorte de le faire le plus souvent possible.

Enfin bref :D ! J'espère que le chapitre de _L'Innocence_ vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !

**Disclamer :** Hum... Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, tous les personnages, les lieux et même le ciel bleu ne m'appartient pas... Kazuki Takahashi, pourquoi tu veux pas les donner! Quoi? Prêter, c'est déjà bien?

**Rating** : T pour les paroles. Ouai... Je le dis directe, je ne ferai pas de lemon ici.

**Pairing(s)**: Si je disais que c'est trop évident? Je vous laisse donc découvrir.

Alors, ce serait un point de vue externe pour toute la fic. au cas où ça intéresse. D'accord, je me tais...

**Chapitre 1 : L'Ange.**

Dans l'Univers existe un nombre incalculable de vies, d'intelligences qui dépassent tout ce que les humains connaissent. Ils appréhendent et contemplent la voûte étoilée en se demandant si la vie de l'autre côté de l'Univers est pacifique, s'il faut se méfier d'elle ou l'accepter quand celle-ci descendrait sur leur planète. D'autres pensent tout simplement que la Terre est la seule planète habitable et habitée du cosmos et se fichent éperdument de savoir s'ils doivent avoir peur ou non de cet amas de gaz froid et noirâtre que les humains appellent communément l'Espace. Ceux-ci n'empêcheront pas certains de rêver et de croire qu'une vie extraterrestre puisse exister : les films de science-fiction en sont un très bel exemple.

- Dois-je vraiment y aller ? demanda une jeune fille à sa mère.

- Bien sûr. L'Innocence doit être guidée, répond-elle à sa fille.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, faisant voler ses cheveux d'or dans son dos. Elle se mit à courir sous le regard aimant de sa mère.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Encore et toujours le même rêve… si triste et ténébreux mais si séduisant. A chaque fois la même impression de solitude, de vide. Le froid prenait son corps sans le prévenir, les ténèbres s'insinuant dans chaques pores de sa peau. Si effrayant mais si plaisant. Puis une vive lumière, douce et étincelante le sortait de cette mare de tristesse pour le tirer à elle. Enchanteresse et chaleureuse lumière qui le réveillait de cet affreux cauchemar, elle aussi sans prévenir.

Judai s'éveilla doucement, la chaleur n'ayant pas disparue. Il se tourna légèrement dans son lit, se remémorant son cauchemar. Il avait déduit depuis longtemps que les ténèbres qui l'acculaient aux portes du sommeil étaient en réalité Haou, son côté obscure qui avait fait tant de mal à ses amis. Mais pour une raison inexpliquée, Haou n'était pas partit de son corps : il continuait à vivre avec lui sous forme d'esprit et partageait à présent ses songes et sa vie d'étudiant de la Duel Academia. Par contre, il se demandait toujours qui était la douce lumière qui le tirait du monde des songes pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Enfin, il souffla pour se lever et sentit quelque chose bouger sur lui.

- Haou, s'il te plaît… Descends de là…, dit le châtain lacement.

Chaque matin c'était la même chose : il se réveillait et Haou était à côté de lui pour l'enquiquiner. Chaque jour le maître des ténèbres était sur ses talons, pour l'aider ou l'enfoncer, au choix.

- Ah pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi, répondit l'autre.

Judai se frotta les yeux en se relevant sur ses coudes pour voir si l'esprit disait vrai. Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux le laissa patois il se reffrotta les yeux plusieurs fois, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Arrêtez donc de vous frotter les yeux ainsi, vous allez les abîmer, fit la personne en face de Judai.

Une jeune fille se tenait en face de lui, ses cheveux blond descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses hanches, ses yeux émeraude ne lâchant pas les siens d'une semelle. Elle pencha la tête en regardant Judai, ses yeux suivant chaques lignes du visage du châtain comme pour les imprimer en mémoire. Ensuite, elle se leva, laissant Judai la détailler plus amplement. Elle portait un kimono court et fendu sur chaque côté des cuisses, sans manche avec un obi jaune pâle qui était retenu par un lien vert. Elle portait aussi des petites chaussettes de la même couleur que son obi.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter de me fixer comme on fixe un animal de foire s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

- Oh, pardon… s'excusa Judai en se grattant la tête.

Il entendit Haou glousser depuis la chaise de son bureau, un sourire placardé sur le visage. La jeune fille brandit un sceptre étrange devant elle, l'air méfiante envers le maître des ténèbres. Il plissa ses yeux dorés tout en se levant et s'approcha de la blonde qui recula, toujours son long sceptre en main.

- Reculez ou je vous embroche, démon, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi écouterai-je une petite fille qui s'invite chez les gens ? demanda-t-il calmement.

La blonde se redressa fièrement, assurée, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs vers ceux d'Haou, qui s'était manifestement arrêté à deux mètres d'elle. Ensuite elle regarda Judai avec force puis elle souffla, laissant ses épaules tomber. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux comme fatiguée.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon Innocence abrite un démon ? fit-elle à voix haute.

Haou lança un regard amusé à son autre lui, qui lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une fille s'était incrustée dans sa chambre, qualifiait Haou de démon et de plus, elle ne s'était toujours pas présentée. Sans compter Haou qui semblait disposé pour changer de martyre pour un moment. Judai connaissait le sourire qu'affichait Haou, et rien n'y personne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Pourrait-on savoir à qui avons-nous affaire, mademoiselle ? demanda poliment le doré en souriant.

La jeune fille blonde considéra son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Puis elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de regarder Judai dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit et semblait mal réveillé.

- Je m'appelle Shitayamaki Ayame. Je suis ici pour guider l'Innocence.

Haou se mit à rire devant la mine sérieuse de la dénommée Ayame. Cette petite l'amusait vraiment. Celle-ci gonfla ses joues devenues rouges. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que, je cite, 'énergumène' faisait dans la chambre de son Innocence, démon qu'il était. Haou s'assit sur le lit de Judai qui le regardait faire avec attention.

- Elle est folle, déclara le doré.

- Plaît-il ? ! Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, démon ! cria la blonde.

- Et vous de m'insulter de démon, jolie demoiselle, répondit l'autre en souriant.

Le rouge des joues d'Ayame redoubla d'intensité suite à la réplique d'Haou. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir apprendre les bonnes manières par un démon et de se faire appeler «jolie demoiselle » par celui-ci. Judai se racla la gorge, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans sa chambre depuis les dernières paroles de son autre lui, attirant ainsi les regards des deux autres.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Ayame ?

- Je suis la pour te guider, Innocence.

- On le sait déjà, jolie demoiselle, intervint Haou. Ce que Judai voulait dire, c'est pourquoi vouloir le guider ? Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le nom que vous lui donnez. «Innocence »… Pourquoi cela aussi ?

Ayame posa délicatement son sceptre sur le mur le plus proche et s'approcha, à une distance respectueuse du démon, de Judai. Elle fixa les deux garçons tour à tour, fronça les sourcils et gifla Haou. Celui-ci resta les yeux grand ouvert en se massant la joue, Judai bouche bée par l'attaque de la blonde.

- Oh mais vous le savez très bien, démon, lâcha t-elle. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi je l'appelle ainsi et pourquoi je vous ferai disparaître à la moindre tentative malveillante envers l'Innocence de votre part.

Le doré ne pipa mot, trop chamboulé par la gifle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait levé la main sur lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, puis, son étonnement s'effaça au profit d'un sourire et d'un rire sec.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? ! hurla Judai en secouant Haou comme un prunier.

Non d'un chien ! La journée s'annonçait mal engagée. La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son Innocence se comportait ainsi. Le châtain lâcha enfin son homologue, qui tomba à la renverse dans le lit, la tête tournante. Il se releva et colla sa tête à l'échelle du lit superposé, foudroya du regard Judai et souffla.

- Innocence, je suis ton Ange gardien, dit la blonde aux yeux émeraude.

La mâchoire inférieure de Judai faillit se décrocher s'il n'y avait pas des muscles pour la retenir. Haou pouffa devant le sérieux de la jeune fille qui soutint son regard d'or avec force. Lui comme elle ne s'encadrait pas, ça s'était sûr.

- Elle dit vrai Judai. J'en ai eut un moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune.

- De combien plus jeune, papi ? demanda Ayame par-dessus son épaule.

Haou grogna en se levant et tira les rideaux de la chambre. Hane Kuribo fit son apparition aux côtés de Judai qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. Son homologue la lui referma d'un coup de doigt et l'incita à se préparer pour aller en cours.

- Oh merde ! Il est déjà cette heure ? ! fit-il en se précipitant vers ses vêtements.

Il s'habilla avec une vitesse que Haou n'eut jamais soupçonnée chez le garçon. Il lui prépara son deck en attendant que Judai finisse de se préparer. Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, il se mit à courir vers la Duel Academia, Haou sur ses talons, tout cela sans même avoir prit le temps de manger. Le doré lança un regard par-dessus son épaule à la jeune fille qui fermait tranquillement la porte derrière elle. Il la soupçonna de vouloir les suivre et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Voir un Ange débarquer comme ça d'on ne sait où le laissa perplexe. Il n'en avait vu qu'un seul dans sa vie et celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir.

Une fois arrivée en cours par on ne sait quel miracle, Judai prit place à côté de ses amis. Haou et Ayame restèrent en arrière, assit au dernier rang de table de l'immense amphithéâtre. Deux places les séparaient, imposé par la jeune fille qui regardait de temps à autres Haou du coin de l'œil. Elle le trouvait étrange, pour un démon. Sa manière d'être ne coulait pas parfaitement à sa qualité de maître des ténèbres. De son côté, Haou faisait partiellement abstraction d'Ayame pour se concentrer sur Johan Andersen, cet ami si cher que son homologue avait sauvé des griffes de Yubel. Il comprenait en partit pourquoi Judai avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune homme aux cheveux d'azur et laissa un sourire tendre apparaître sur ses traits d'ordinaires si froid. Pour lui, Judai était comme son petit frère malgré qu'il soit en réalité une extension de lui-même. Et comme d'habitude, Judai et Johan ne faisait pas attention au cours que leur faisait le Professeur Chronos qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Après presque une heure de cours, Haou se leva et invita l'Ange gardien à en faire de même.

- Ils vont nous rejoindre sur le toit, vous venez ? demanda poliment le doré.

Elle leva un sourcil tout en suivant Haou des yeux, peu encline à accepter de le suivre. Il souffla d'exaspération devant elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu que ça allait être compliqué.

- Si vous voulez passer la matinée assise sur votre chaise en attendant que leurs cours se terminent, je vous souhaite bon courage. Si vous voulez un peu de compagnie, rejoignez-moi sur le toit.

Sur cette invitation, le doré partit de l'amphithéâtre le pas léger. Si elle ne voulait pas le suivre, tant mieux. Cela lui laisserait largement le temps de penser à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, Haou se disait que si Ayame ne parlait pas, elle serait adorable. Quoi que, sa verve lui plaisait tout autant.

- Hum…

Il grimpa les escaliers deux marches par deux marches et se planta au milieu de la plate-forme, soit le toit de l'Académie. Il aimait tout autant que Judai cet endroit. On y voyait la mer au loin et le vent était agréable. Il s'assit à même le sol et laissa le vent caresser ses cheveux. Il se toucha la joue qui avait reçu gracieusement la main de la blonde, esquissa un sourire d'amusement et rit doucement. Cette petite promettait d'être très divertissante pour lui et bien plus que Judai. Il avait trouvé un nouveau jouet qui ne risquerait pas de se fatiguer. Un Ange et un démon condamnés à rester ensemble, cela promettait. Il pensa au pauvre Judai qui devrait supporter leurs humeurs respectives.

- Baahh… Il s'y fera.

Le doré hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Pour lui aussi la situation était nouvelle et il pencha le problème sous tous les angles possibles. Rester avec l'Ange risquait d'être explosif, même dangereux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la menace d'Ayame au sérieux et si oui, quel était l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Lui n'en manquait pas mais il restait tout de même des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas doué, ce qui était très dur à accepter pour lui. Lutter contre des humains avait été très enrichissant mais il avait finit par se lasser d'eux et de laisser Judai reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Maintenant, il devrait se battre contre un Ange, les experts de la magie blanche. Détenteur de la magie noire, il ne savait pas si ses pouvoirs seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances face à la jeune fille. Il restait encore un point important à éluder : quel âge avait-elle ? Car l'âge apporte bons nombres de choses et l'expérience en fait partit. Réfléchissement Jean-Pierre… S'il s'avérait qu'elle était plus jeune que lui, elle avait donc moins d'expérience. Si elle avait moins d'expérience, donc il avait une chance de lui tenir tête. Et puis, s'était-elle déjà retrouvé contre une personne possédant la magie noire ?

- Cela me ferait mal au cœur de lui abîmer son si joli visage…, dit-il ironiquement, sourire en coin.

Il souffla d'aise et s'allongea de tout son long, se disant qu'il ferait bien une petite sieste matinale. Le doré ferma les yeux, respirant l'air iodé du bord de mer. Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image d'Ayame se dessiner dans son esprit. Toute gentille, toute mimi, elle lui souriait et lui disait bonjour de la main. Il se releva et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ok, réfléchissement Jean-Pierre n°2… Elle ne lui plaisait pas, c'était sûr. Serait-elle en train de le changer ?

- Ça serait ma veine tient, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous parlez souvent tout seul ?

Haou tourna la tête vers la droite pour découvrir la mignonne petite blondinette de… Aheum… Doonnc Ayame, accroupie en face de lui. Elle le regardait avec attention et s'assit à côtés de lui.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous approcher de moi, fit Haou en la regardant.

- Et moi je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de cœur.

Elle ne rajouta rien et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'elle rabattit sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi disait-elle ça au juste ? Était-ce pour le déstabiliser, l'embobiner et l'attaquer par surprise ?

- Vous êtes tout rouge, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Êtes-vous malade ?

Il tourna la tête, gêné de se montrer si sensible face à cet Ange. Il inspira longuement en tentant de se calmer et de réfréner ses maudites joues devenues rouges.

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse à son affirmation. Le silence reprit ses droits entres les deux jeunes gens. Bon, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Haou d'en savoir un peu plus sur la squatteuse venue du Paradis. Euh, mais est-elle vraiment du paradis ?

- D'où venez-vous, si cela n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Haou sans tourner la tête.

- Je viens de tout là-haut.

Le doré tourna les yeux vers la blonde qui pointait le ciel du doigt.

- Du ciel ?

- Non, pas exactement. Je viens de bien plus loin, poursuivit-elle en baissant son bras. Seulement, m'est-il permis d'en dire plus à un démon ?

Elle fixa Haou avec une moue interrogatrice. Elle ravala son expression enfantine devant la mine inexpressive de son vis-à-vis. Il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à son explication à dormir debout. Judai serait peu être assez naïf pour y croire mais pas lui. Une éternité passa semble t-il. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien dit de plus et ils s'ennuyaient ferme.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas chevaleresque de demander l'âge à une jeune femme mais je me permets cet écart, lança Haou.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse mais il tenta quand même de discuter un peu au lieu de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme dit l'adage.

- Je vous trouve présomptueux, démon. Qui vous permet de me poser cette question ? Et pour ce qui est chevaleresque, je doute qu'une once de galanterie habite votre corps.

- Il me semble que je me suis exprimé assez gentiment et que je ne me permets pas de vous insulter à chaque fois que je vous parle. Je puis dire alors que je suis chevaleresque. En ce qui concerne d'être galant, je pense que vous devriez, ma chère, apprendre les bonnes manières. Il n'est pas très courtois d'entendre «démon » dans votre bouche, si mignonne soit-elle.

La réaction d'Ayame ne se fit pas attendre : elle se tourna dans le but de foutre une gifle mais Haou se décala assez pour éviter son courroux. Pas deux fois, merci ! Puisque la blonde avait ratée sa cible, elle se leva dans l'optique de lui coller son pied en pleine figure mais se ravisa devant un Haou regardant sous son kimono.

- Une culotte verte, je ne pensais pas qu'on en faisait de cette couleur, rit-il joyeusement.

Le feu aux joues, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, se rassit gentiment sans dire un mot et se contenta de ne pas croiser le regard du doré. Haou était très content de la voir se calmer un peu, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la voir en colère mais disons qu'elle avait le don de lui taper sur le système à s'offusquer d'un rien. Quelle prude cette fille ! Il la regarda bouder tranquillement à ses côtés et la voyant ne pas bouger, il s'allongea de nouveau pour piquer un somme. Ce qui s'avéra inutile puisque la blonde l'en empêcha par divers moyens. Finalement, elle se lassa de lui et se tourna dos à lui.

- Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, fit-elle d'une petite voix, je vais avoir 101 ans dans un mois.

Seulement 101 ans ? Haou n'était pas surprit vu le caractère de l'Ange, ce devait être sa première mission sur Terre et elle était nerveuse de se retrouver livrer à elle-même. En tout cas, elle n'était pas plus vieille que lui, ce qui lui laissait un ascendant sur elle.

- Effectivement, je suis bien un «papi » comparez à vous.

Cela le laissa songeur. Envoyer un jeune Ange sur Terre pour guider l'Innocence était suicidaire, à moins que l'Ange en question, même si jeune, soit extrêmement puissant. Aahhh… Les hypothèses d'Haou ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas. Si jamais il devait combattre la blonde, il était peu sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Environ 1000 ans.

La blonde se tourna pour rencontrer un regard qui avait perdu de son éclat. Le doré avait perdu de son intensité à cette réponse, laissant Ayame dans l'incompréhension. Se pourrait-il que le démon hère depuis un millénaire, qu'il ait des remords sur son existence passée ? Soit il avait assez de force pour rester de son plaint gré sur Terre, soit les portes des Enfers lui étaient fermées. Soyons logique un instant : jamais le Paradis voudrait s'encombrer d'un démon pareil. Haou tourna les yeux vers ceux d'Ayame qui faisait une tête étrange, coincée dans l'incompréhension, la méfiance et la pitié.

- Quoi ? Ai-je de la bave qui coule sur le menton ? demanda le maître des ténèbres avec lacitude.

- Hein ?

Ils passèrent un long moment à se regarder, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Le monde s'effaça progressivement autour d'eux, n'ayant pas trop d'importance. Chacun pensait que si les événements avaient été différents, peu être auraient-ils put être amis ? Qui sait. Haou se redressa doucement sur son séant, Ayame suivant ses moindre mouvements. Le vent se leva de nouveau, faisant passer les cheveux de sa mèche devant ses yeux. Haou resta de marbre durant tout l'échange visuel, lui non plus ne perdant pas de vue les magnifiques émeraudes d'Ayame.

- Comment va mon Ange gardien ? fit Haou.

- Ce n'est plus un Ange, par votre faute, déclara t-elle en serrant les poings.

Haou sourit à cette réponse. Chaques Anges gardiens savent que s'ils échouent dans leur mission, ils perdent à jamais leurs ailes et deviennent de simple humain. C'était ce destin qu'avait subis l'Ange d'Haou, et il en était fier. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose de faire quelque chose, il était né avec l'instinct de rébellion, pas de soumission. C'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il était devenu l'Ultime souverain, le maître des ténèbres que tout le monde devait craindre pour pouvoir vivre. Cette pensée le rendit soudain nostalgique. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son ancienne vie lui manquerait à ce point. Les exécutions sommaires lui manquaient terriblement : c'était un divertissement très agréable pour les yeux et les oreilles à son avis.

- Et il est mort, malheureusement., poursuivit-elle.

- Vous n'étiez même pas née. Ne dramatisez pas non plus.

- C'est vrai, concéda t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un Ange de pacotille, de seconde zone. Au lieu de lui retirer ses ailes et de le bannir, notre communauté aurait dût le brûler vif pour son incompétence : il a laissé un démon naître.

Haou éclata littéralement de rire devant la critique des pratiques de son monde. Il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir de si grandes différences d'idées entre les Anges. Ce pourrait être un bon moyen pour séparer le clan des Anges en deux et de les faire s'entre tuer.

- Et pensez-vous être capable de remplir votre mission, jolie demoiselle ? Non pas que je doute de vos compétences, qui me sont encore inconnues cela dit mais je doute que surveiller Judai soit une mince affaire. Il est toujours fourré dans un traquenard, et la dernière fois, il faillit bien y rester. Ou étiez-vous pour le sortir d'affaire ? Oh, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là, je sais ce que vous pensez : «c'est en partit à cause du démon ». Mais pas que ! J'avoue que j'ai joué un grand rôle dans la dernière histoire mais c'est bien vous, son Ange gardien, qui n'avez pas remplit votre tâche à son plus jeune âge, c'est à cause de vous si une âme de carte de Duel de Monstre s'est déchaîné et a faillit plonger votre protégé dans les ténèbres absolues. Est-ce pour autant qu'on vous a retirez vos ailes ? Non, au lieu de ça, on vous laisse encore le droit de penser que vous devez guider l'Innocence. Par deux fois les Anges ont chu à leur tâche et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est entièrement de la faute des autres ? Et ses amis alors ? Ils ont subis bien plus de choses qu'ils n'auraient dut. Non, ne parlez pas. Vous alliez penser encore que c'était de ma faute mais rien ne serait arrivé si vous aviez empêché Judai d'abandonner Yubel.

Haou n'avait pas permit à Ayame de pouvoir s'exprimer et la diatribe laissait entendre que rien ne pouvait justifier les actes des Anges vis-à-vis de Judai. Si Haou avait été un Ange, Ayame se serait effondrée en larmes. C'est pour cela qu'elle les retint, une boule dans la gorge la faisant respirer étrangement, elle foudroya du regard le démon qui se permettait de lui faire la morale, de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être pathétique, à quel point les Anges se trompaient sur leurs actes et cela l'avait atteint avec force. Blessé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, elle se leva, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard doré du donneur de leçons et s'approcha dangereusement du bord de la plate forme. Avec une rage non feinte, elle se retourna, dispersant ses larmes de haine envers le démon et déclara :

- Je vous déteste ! Vous et votre rancœur contre ma communauté ! Dites ce que vous voulez, répandez votre venin mais ne vous approchez pas de Judai ni de moi !

Et là-dessus, elle sauta du toit. Haou se doutait bien qu'elle devait être quelque part en train de le maudire de il ne savait quoi, de trouver refuge dans tous ce qu'elle a crut, de se rapprocher de sa vérité. Envers et contre tout, la petite enfant pleurerait le nom de ses mères, de ses pères et de ses frères d'armes, tenterait de trouver réponse à sa haine du démon, de rendre tout ce qu'il avait put dire caduque, statue de sel qui s'effondrerait et qui ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Haou rit en pensant à tout cela car les Anges étaient prévisibles.

- Haou, où est Ayame ? Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble.

Le susnommé détourna le regard de l'endroit où la blonde avait fuit pour trouver un Judai à la mine interrogative. Tout ses amis étaient présents : le petit Sho, Kenzan, la belle Asuka, Austin, Jim, Daichi, Jun et Johan. Tout le petit groupe ne l'aimait pas forcément autant que Judai l'aurait voulut mais il devait faire avec : comment demander à ses amis d'apprécier une personne qui leur avait fait du mal ? Haou savait cela et ne voulait en aucun cas se lier d'amitié avec ces humains là. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas drôles du tout.

- Moi, rester avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore, tu crois au Père Noël à ton âge ?

- Bah oui et alors ?, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Haou souffla. Judai était quelqu'un de très compréhensif quand il le voulait mais là, il n'y était pas du tout. Son homologue le soupçonnait de vouloir qu'il se lie d'amitié avec la blonde. Tous s'assirent au sol pour discuter des cours. La discussion dévia vite sur la mystérieuse jeune fille qui avait surprit Judai encore dans son lit. Diverses hypothèses furent émises, toutes plus étranges que les autres.

- Écoute Judai, fit Daichi, tu as bien des cartes qui viennent de l'espace mais de là à dire que c'est un Ange, cette fille est folle.

- Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, intervint Asuka, douterais-tu des paroles de Judai ?

- Ahum… Non bien sûr…

Haou écoutait la conversation un peu en retrait du groupe, l'oreille aux aguets. Les humains le fascinaient par moment et le sujet auquel ils s'adonnaient en ce moment très instructif sur leur manière de penser. Tous étaient près à admettre que Judai avait bien un Ange gardien, même si cela restait très fantaisiste. Asuka avait raison sur le fait que vu toutes les aventures que le groupe avaient vécu sortaient toutes de l'ordinaire et que par conséquent un Ange gardien ne serait pas si terrible que ça.

- Elle a quand même giflé Haou, fit distraitement Judai en regardant ses cartes de duel.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le maître des ténèbres qui ne broncha pas un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de son homologue.

- Et bien évidemment, il lui a foutu sa main en pleine poire en retour…, dit Kenzan en secouant la tête.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait, déclara Haou de mauvaise foi.

- Pour une fois ! Ça change de ton humeur massacrante, rit doucement Johan.

Haou lui sourit, ce qui fit reculer l'assistance. Johan ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait encore peur de lui puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans sa forme actuelle. De plus, personne ne s'attendait à voir l'ex Ultime Souverain sourire de la sorte, ce qui rendait le personnage encore plus flippant.

- Je serais peu être moins d'une humeur massacrante si Judai y mettait du sien.

L'intéressé se passa une main derrière la tête en riant bêtement tandis qu'Haou lui jetait un regard accusateur.

- Aahahahaha ! On en a déjà parlé Haou. Je ne pourrai pas.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir essayé. Regarde-moi, j'ai réussit à devenir l'être le plus mauvais du monde alors que toi et tes amis m'avez mit pieds à terre en l'espace d'un duel.

- Tu vois que tout est possible, lança Sho avec force sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Haou baissa le regard sur le petit humain qui avait parlé. Sho recula pour se coller à Jun qui soupira. Il partageait en partit les idées de Johan mais n'oubliait pas non plus qu'Haou était… effrayant quand ses yeux doré brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Asuka calma la tension naissante en changeant de sujet. Personne n'avait encore vu l'Ange gardien et cela soulevait quelques questions.

- Est-ce qu'elle habite dans une couche spirituelle supérieure ? demanda Austin avec circonspection.

- Ca se pourrait. Déjà que nous avons mit un certain temps avant de voir Hane Kuribo et les trois Ojama de Jun…, fit Judai.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez spéciaux ceux-là, concéda Johan en regardant Judai.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, lança Kenzan. Jun-sempaï, tu devrais être plus gentil avec eux.

- Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi une minute ? !, hurla l'autre, les Ojama tournant autour de lui.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, fit Judai en riant.

Tout le monde sauf Haou et Jun se mit à rire. Les Ojama faisaient la danse de la victoire, accompagné de Rubis et de Kuribo. Le doré se désintéressa du spectacle que les autres trouvaient hilare et se leva discrètement pour partir… sans compter Johan qui voyait tout et qui commença à le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers en même temps, Johan tout sourire et Haou inexpressif.

- Vous voulez ?, demanda Haou.

- Juste savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Parce que je te trouve moins enjoué que d'habitude.

Haou détourna le regard de celui de Johan. Dieu qu'il était enquiquinant quand il s'y mettait lui aussi. Mais tellement tentateur… Non ! Réfléchissement Jean Pierre n°3… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as l'air malade, fit Johan d'un ton soucieux.

Il posa une main sur le front d'Haou qui resta scotché sur place. Personne mis à part Judai avait le droit de le toucher ! Il le reposa en un coup de coude dans le ventre, Johan mit genoux à terre sans comprendre. Il regarda Haou qui avait prit une couleur carmine très intéressante. Après s'être brièvement regardé, Haou partit avec empressement, faisant voler ses cheveux et sa tunique noire.

Haou préférait quand on le haïssait plutôt que de devoir faire face à la gentillesse du monde. Il était plus à l'aise avec la colère et haine car il ne maîtrisait pas bien ses autres sentiments… Et il voyait bien que ses anciens démons refaisaient surface peu à peu…

* * *

_**Haou :**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi je fais des choses étranges ? ?

_**Moi :**_ Parce que j'aime te voir mal à l'aise mon chou.

_**Haou :**_ Par pitié, qu'on l'enferme !

_**Judai :**_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi Johan s'est prit un coup de coude dans le bide ? !

_**Moi :**_ Euh… Il est encore à l'infirmerie ?

_**Judai et Haou :**_ Oui !

_**Moi :**_ Euh… _* s'éclipse discrètement par la porte de derrière *_

_**Judai et Haou**_ : Reviens ici toi !

* * *

Alors oui, j'aime bien Haou. Même si c'est un peu un euphémisme de dire que je l'aime juste un peu. Enfin, toujours est-il que... C'est qui cette fille là ? Pour qui elle se prend pour oser toucher le maître des ténèbres !

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et dîtes moi si vous avez des recommandations.

Bye minna-san !

Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 ! Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèèèèssssss en reeeeeeeeeeeeeetard !

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont bien voulut me laisser une review, ça fait plaisir ! Ça valorise toujours le travail de l'auteur. Je tiens à dire que nous ne gagnons pas d'argent et que les reviews sont une sorte de paie pour nous. C'est toujours bien de savoir que nous n'écrivons pas pour des prunes. Merci encore !

**Disclamer :** Euh... C'est à moi !_ /poêle à frire/_ Ok... C'est pas à moi... Dommage !**  
**

**Rating:** T pour les paroles. maintenant que ma petite cousine de 3 ans vie H24 à la maison, il ne faut pas dire de gros mots ! Agnah c'est dur !

**Pairing(s): **Alors ? Alors alors ? Toujours pas trouvé ? Bah vous verrez en lisant alors ^^**  
**

Bon... Je vous laisse lire hein. Pas la peine de faire un blabla interminable. Je le fais déjà assez comme ça XD.

On se retrouve en bas ^^

**Chapitre 2 : L'annonce.**

- C'est étrange mais… Je n'ai pas revu Ayame hier soir ni ce matin… dit Judai, visiblement embarrassé. Et ni Haou d'ailleurs… Je m'inquiète…

- Ça se trouve, l'un comme l'autre sont repartit de là d'où ils venaient, hypothèsa Sho. Je ne serais pas le seul à dire que ça nous ferait des vacances de ne plus voir un deuxième toi dans l'Académie.

Asuka hocha la tête, Jun soupira, Kenzan et Austin sourirent de concert et Daichi pouffa. Pour sa part, Johan laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'amphithéâtre et sur quelques élèves qui entraient en cours. Il posa sa tête sur la table, fatigué par sa nuit d'hier. Il avait fait encore ce rêve étrange ou il voyait Haou sur son trône noir, les yeux mauvais et irradiant d'un dégoût profond.

_« Qui êtes-vous pour venir ainsi ? » avait-il dit en plissant des yeux._

_« Je suis votre Ange gardien monseigneur » _

C'était une voix que Johan avait déjà entendue mais il ne se souvenait pas d'où. Et comme toujours, le visage d'Haou perdait de sa hargne pour arborer une mine étonnée et douce. Ensuite, il se réveillait avec un sentiment de vide, de néant, comme si une partie de lui-même était restée dans son rêve. Son attention se porta soudain sur trois élèves qui parlaient assez fort pour qu'on puisse les entendre, disant que le professeur Chronos serait en retard pour une raison inexpliquée. Ils attendirent donc plusieurs minutes avant que le proviseur ne fasse sont apparition sur la scène de cours en contre bas. Il demanda l'attention de tous les élèves avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je pense qu'il y a déjà eut des fuites sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une inspectrice qui travaille pour la Kaiba Corporation.

Tous les élèves se mirent à parler presque automatiquement quand le proviseur eut finit sa présentation. Il haussa le ton pour ramener le calme dans la salle pour pouvoir continuer son explication.

- L'inspectrice consultera vos dossiers scolaires dans un but strictement pédagogique. Vos notes de théoriques et de pratiques seront analysées pour que la Kaiba Corporation puisse se faire une idée plus claire sur notre méthode d'enseignement. Cela va s'en dire que vos dossiers sont déjà entre les mains de l'inspectrice en ce moment même et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de modifier votre comportement.

Un brouhaha sans nom se leva alors des élèves offusqués. Certains se plaignirent que c'était honteux de montrer leurs dossiers sans leur consentement, d'autres lancèrent des accusations calomnieuses sur le comportement du proviseur. Il dut prendre un micro pour pouvoir se faire entendre de ses élèves, visiblement mécontents. Judai et ses amis restèrent sur le cul, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Depuis quand la Kaiba Corp s'occupait-elle de ses écoles ? Jamais elle n'avait fait d'intervention sur la Duel Academia ou nul part ailleurs.

- Vous recevrez un message sur vos téléphones et devrez vous rendre dans l'infirmerie pour une consultation avec l'inspectrice. Ce sera un listing d'ordre alphabétique alors ne vous emballez pas. Ensuite, je vous demanderais d'être aimable avec l'inspectrice, car je suppose qu'elle va faire un état de tout dans l'Académie et donc du comportement des élèves. Tout débutera demain.

Un silence de mort fit place à l'agitation des élèves. A part pour les consultations de type médicale, aucun élève ne s'était confronté à un inspecteur et encore moins de la Kaiba Corp, qui ceci dit avait fondée la Duel Academia. Le proviseur aillant donné ses directives, il laissa le professeur Chronos dispenser son cours qui eut bien du mal à capter l'attention de ses élèves. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la venue d'un inspecteur et comment serait l'entretient.

A la pause déjeuné, personne du petit groupe n'osa prononcer un mot, trop absorbé à leur pensée. Malgré tout, ils avaient tous des doutes sur l'inspectrice en question. D'où sortait-elle celle-là ? Jun par exemple ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde pour son dossier scolaire, tout comme Johan ou encore Asuka. Ce n'était pas trop le cas de Judai qui, même au bout de quatre ans passés à la Duel Academia, était resté Osiris Red à défaut d'être monté en grade. Même s'il était le meilleur duelliste (sans compter «Kaiser » ou «Fubuking », respectivement Ryo Marufuji et Fubuki Tenjôin, qui sont toujours les meilleurs même s'ils ne sont plus à la Duel Academia), le théorique ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et ça se ressentait dans ses notes.

- Tu ne manges pas Judai-sempaï ?, demanda Kenzan, inquiet pour son ami.

- Bof…, répondit-il lacement.

- Si Judai ne mange rien, c'est que la situation est grave mes amis, lança Austin entre deux croquettes de crevettes.

Jun pouffa et prit l'assiette du châtain avant de fourrer le contenu dans la sienne. Judai regarda faire sans rien dire sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Sho claqua des doigts devant le visage de Judai pour avoir une réaction quelconque mais ne réussit qu'à lui soutirer un soupire. Le petit gars aux lunettes haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiète autant pour ses notes, fit Asuka en fronçant les sourcils.

- S'il s'était mit à travailler dès le début, il n'en serait pas là.

- Jun ! dit la blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Entièrement d'accord avec lui, même si ça m'arrache le cœur de le dire, intervint Sho en repoussant son assiette. Mais qui ne se soucierait pas de son dossier…

- Moi pour commencer.

- Jun, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on parle de toi, lança Johan.

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis !

Tous sourirent, sans plus. L'humeur de Jun Manjôme était bien là, à la différence de Judai. Celui-ci regardait la table sans faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Même Hane Kuribo n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention, si ce n'est quelques regards moroses. Soudain, Johan poussa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe. Ses joues devinrent rouge et il se mit à sourire bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Je viens de recevoir un message… je ne me ferai jamais au mode vibreur…, confit-il en sortant l'objet.

- Ça doit être le message indiquant l'heure de l'entre vue pour demain.

Sho se déplaça pour mieux voir le message qu'il lut en même temps que son ami aux bêtes cristallines.

- Alors ? demanda Kenzan.

- Bah alors à 8h45 demain matin, répondit Johan en faisant la moue.

- Chanceux ! Tu vas rater le cours de sport !

Kenzan félicita son ami pour sa veine. Il lui serra la main avec force et joie. Sauf que le Tyrano promis à l'Andersen qu'il rattraperait avec lui le cours manqué : abdominaux, pompes et courses effrénées à travers toute l'île serait au rendez-vous. Sho trembla à l'idée de savoir son ami entre les mains de Kenzan et intervint en sa faveur : il avait déjà prévu de réviser avec lui le jour même et ne serait pas disponible avant le mois prochain.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard… fit Sho tout bas.

Apparemment, la folie sportive de Kenzan le précédait. Johan regarda tour à tour ses amis pour découvrir Asuka, Jun, Daichi et Sho blanc comme des linges. Eux aussi avaient eut le droit à l'entraînement spécial du garçon. Judai se leva, emportant son plateau avec lui et sortit du réfectoire sans même adresser un regard à ses amis.

- Il a besoin d'être seul… fit Jim en baissant les yeux.

Le Yuki marcha longtemps sans avoir de but précis et ce décida enfin à se promener du côté de la forêt. Hane Kuribo sur ses talons, il était sûr de ne pas se perdre en chemin, sauf s'il perdait sa boule de poils en premier… Ce qui pouvait très bien arriver vu la chance qu'il avait en ce moment. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une vielle bâtisse abandonnée aux couleurs décrépies et aux murs presque entièrement recouverts de plantes grimpantes tels que le lierre ou les ronces.

- Kkiiillliii…, gronda Hane Kuribo.

- Calme-toi… Il ne nous arrivera rien.

Judai entra dans le bâtiment. Il se rappela avec angoisse les événements qui l'avaient mené ici bien des fois. Il avait été dit que l'ancien dortoir des Obelisk Blue avait vu plusieurs disparitions d'élèves et donc laissé à l'abandon par les restants. Judai marcha en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre un clou dans les chaussures, évita soigneusement les toiles d'araignées et fit attention à ne pas tomber sur une planche de parquet pourrie… au risque de se retrouver à la cave sans moyen de retourner à la surface… Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Hane Kuribo s'arrêta soudainement et Judai fit de même. Une mélodie s'élevait dans les airs, semblables à une caresse… Mais si triste et mélancolique.

- Je savais bien que je le trouverai ici…, fit doucement Judai.

Les deux amis se laissèrent guider par la mélodie, toujours en faisant attention à là où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une immense salle, sûrement l'ancien réfectoire de la bâtisse. La mélodie s'arrêta brusquement quand Judai fit craquer le plancher et bien entendu, il s'arrêta nette. Planche pourrie ou planche pas pourrie ? ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, fit une voix au-dessus de lui. Il y a des planches piégées.

- Nan, je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Judai sans bouger.

Le châtain leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix pour y découvrir Haou gentiment perché sur un balcon intérieur. Celui-ci sourit en plissant les yeux, le doré ayant retrouvé un peu de vigueur, ou serait-ce l'effet du soleil sur son visage qui passait à travers le trou béant du toit ?

- De l'aide ? demanda le doré.

- Oh de grâce, s'il te plaît. Je peux te rejoindre sans risquer ma peau ?

- J'ai vérifier chaque planche vu que je m'ennuyais et il n'y a aucun danger. Tu ne tomberas pas sur une planche pourrie qui risquerait de céder sous ton poids – ridiculement mince ceci dit -, de te retrouver à la cave et de ne pouvoir jamais ressortir vivant de cet endroit.

- Tu dis ça avait un tel calme que tu es encore plus flippant… gloussa Judai en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

Ne voyant pas le plancher se dérober sous ses pas, Judai accéléra sa marche et se retrouva ni une ni deux à côté d'Haou. Il s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant d'aise, heureux d'être enfin hors de danger. Haou le regarda avec attention.

- Tu as une tête qui me fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tu ne devineras jamais… fit Judai en soupirant.

Judai lui raconta les événements de la journée avec la force du désespoir. Haou hocha succinctement la tête pour dire qu'il recevait ses plaintes qui pour lui n'étaient pas justifiées. S'il avait travaillé depuis le début, il n'en serait pas là. Une fois son rapport terminé, Judai laissa tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il tripota ses mains nerveusement. Cela avait toujours irrité Haou de voir son protéger sous tension, le rendant ainsi réceptif à rien. Alors il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et fit basculer sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets, Judai… murmura Haou en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le châtain se laissa faire, faute de reproche sous la main pour s'extirper du joug de son homologue. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que Judai ne se souvienne d'une question qu'il voulait poser. Il leva le regard vers celui d'Haou qui regardait droit devant lui, les yeux perdu dans le vide de la pièce.

- Cette chanson… Elle est pour qui ?

Haou descendit son regard sur Judai et se décala sur le côté, faisant tomber la tête du châtain sur le plancher dans un boum sourd.

- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! cria Judai dans l'incompréhension.

- Tu poses trop de questions… murmura l'autre en tournant le visage.

- Haou… ?

Judai tourna autour de son homologue pour voir quelle tête il faisait, se planta dans son dos et prit sa tête entre ses mains dans l'optique de lui relever le menton. Haou se débattit mais Judai avait une très bonne prise sur son adversaire. Il perdit toute envie de bagarre en voyant les joues d'Haou se tinter de rouges, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec le doré de ses yeux. Judai lui lâcha la tête alors que l'autre baissa les yeux sur ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide. Le châtain se posa de plus en plus de question sur son autre lui qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi parfaitement qu'il le pensait. Certes, il y avait toujours des petites choses qui lui échappaient mais là, c'était vraiment bizarre de voir Haou rougir à cause d'une simple question.

- C'était pour qui ? redemanda t-il plus gentiment.

- A ton avis…

Judai chercha à capter le regard de son homologue, sans succès. Alors il se dit que, peu être…Réfléchissement Jean-Pierre… Non… Attendez…

- T'étais amoureux de quelqu'un ! hurla Judai, surprit.

Haou rougit de plus belle, d'abord surprit par l'affirmation excessivement forte de Judai et ensuite gêné. Il tortilla ses doigts nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre la conversation.

- Ne… Ne le dis pas aux autres, s'il te plaît. Ma notoriété de grand méchant est entre tes mains…

- Non mais attends ! Tout le monde est persuadé que tu as un cœur de pierre et tu veux que je me taise ? !

- Oui ! Sinon je t'égorge dans ton sommeil !

Ok, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les escaliers non plus, quoi qu'Haou aurait bien tenté l'expérience avec Judai en cet instant. Ensuite, le doré se racla la gorge pour se donner consistance devant la mine enjouée et trop curieuse de Judai. Il ne le lâcherait plus maintenant qu'il avait vendu la mèche. Stupide chanson et mélancolie à la con tient.

- C'était quelqu'un de proche ? demanda Judai en appuyant son épaule contre celle d'Haou.

- Je ne répondrais pas. Le débat est clos.

Sur ce, l'esprit se leva et sauta sur le plancher sans le faire crisser. Judai battait des jambes joyeusement, un sourire visiblement ravi sur les lèvres. Haou haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Par certains côtés, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, Haou… Et je peux être aussi casse pieds que toi quand l'envie me prend. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau avant d'avoir ma réponse.

Et ça y est, c'était mort. Judai Yuki était lancé dans sa découverte de «QUI est/était la personne qu'aimait Haou ». Le doré pressa le pas, laissant Judai à ses hypothèses que bien évidemment, se concluront par un «tu as tout faux. » De toute manière, il faudrait le torturer pour qu'il avoue de qui il était amoureux, point barre. Et personne, même pas Judai, n'arriverait à une telle extrémité.

Le lendemain matin, à 8h40 et 50 secondes précises, Johan se rendit à l'infirmerie, lieu de rendez-vous pour les consultations. Il se demandait en quoi consisterait l'entre vue, y aurait-il des questions ? Cela semblait logique. Des questions de santé ? Non, le dossier médical de chaque élève était présent avec le dossier scolaire, question de facilité. Donc, retour au point de départ. Rubis était constamment sur l 'épaule de son maître, lui aussi anxieux. Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le bleuté toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Aucune réponse ne vint alors il ce décida d'entrer quand même.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-il.

Un des paravents bougea, prouvant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la pièce. Une femme fit glisser sa chaise munie de roulettes sur laquelle elle était assise, un dossier entre les mains. Elle leva un doigt en l'air sans même le regarder.

- Andersen Johan, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, madame.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses mots moururent entre ses lèvres.

- Grand Dieu tout puissant…, dit-elle avec moultes efforts.

Johan la regarda attentivement pour savoir si elle était malade ou pas. Visiblement, elle était bouche bée devant lui pour une raison qui lui échappait. La jeune femme faillit perdre ses petites lunettes qu'elle remit par pur réflexe, tout en ne lâcha pas des yeux le jeune homme en face d'elle. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux semblables à des émeraudes, habillée d'un tailleur gris, d'une chemise blanche et une blouse de médecin avec un badge où on pouvait lire «Kaiba Corp. » en gros. Elle resta encore un moment à le regarder comme si elle avait vu un revenant puis elle se racla la gorge en s'excusant platement. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la chaise près d'elle. En s'installant, Johan regarda la blonde feuilleter son dossier scolaire avec empressement et s'arrêta devant sa photo d'identité en penchant la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu… ? murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Il regarda autour de lui pour y découvrir un capharnaüm sans nom où était entreposée dossiers, tasses de cafés, sachets de bonbons et de gâteaux en tout genre… A croire qu'elle avait passé sa journée d'hier dans cette pièce.

- Bien bien mon garçon…

Elle ferma le dossier scolaire qu'elle rangea soigneusement avec un petit tas à l'écart, sûrement les élèves qu'elle avait déjà vus avant lui. Elle le regarda encore un moment avant de regarder les genoux du jeune homme. Johan se raidit, sachant pertinemment où se trouvait Rubis en ce moment même, c'est à dire sur ses genoux à lui. Ensuite, après froncé les sourcils, elle prit une pose plus décontractée, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Votre dossier est excellent, je vous félicite.

Johan se mit à rougir en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

- J'ai lu que vous veniez de l'Académie du Nord dans un but d'échange d'élève.

Il hocha la tête.

- Pour vous, la Duel Academia est-elle une bonne école ?

- Assurément. Il y a un bon niveau chez tous les élèves et les cours sont de qualités. Dit-il avec conviction.

- Oui, j'ai vu l'effectif total de l'Académie et il y a un nombre important de Rhâ Yellow et d'Obelisk Blue. Par contre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Osiris Red. C'est plutôt un bon point, cela prouve que les élèves arrivent à faire des efforts pour monter leurs grades.

Elle émit un grognement approbation avant de se lever et d'aller se chercher un café. Elle lui en proposa un qu'il refusa poliment. Sa tasse chaude entre les mains, elle posa diverses questions sur son adaptation à sa nouvelle école, s'il comptait rester ici pour finir ses années, s'il s'était fait des amis parmi les élèves de la Duel Academia et…

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Johan, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je disais vouloir savoir si vous aviez une petite amie.

Johan ouvrit en grand les yeux devant le sérieux de la jeune femme. Que devait-il répondre et même, devait-il répondre à cette drôle de question. Après l'avoir étudié du regard, la blonde se mit à rire aux larmes, laissant Johan dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Je vous fais marcher mon garçon.

Elle réussit tout de même à s'arrêter de rire au bout d'un quart d'heure avant de se lever et de remercier l'élève d'être venu. Elle s'excusa une seconde fois et de le laisser partir. De l'infirmerie jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours, Rubis n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter, rendant son maître songeur. Durant l'entretient, la bête de cristal avait grogné de temps à autre quand la femme bougeait sa jambe ou même parlait tout court. A croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tant pis, de tout manière il ne la reverrait pas. Une fois assit dans l'amphithéâtre, tous ses amis l'attendaient pour un compte rendu détaillé. Il raconta donc les questions auxquelles seraient soumit les élèves.

- Et elle m'a posé un question vraiment… bizarre…

- Qui est ? demanda Jun au-dessus de son ami.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant la question. Certains dirent qu'elle était peu être pédophile alors que pour d'autres, elle était peu être en manque d'un homme. Asuka déclara qu'il était tout à fait normal pour une femme d'être attirer par un beau garçon. Beaucoup de filles à l'Académie le disaient et pas qu'elles. Des garçons enviaient Johan pour son physique avantageux autant que pour sa technique de duel.

- Personnellement, moi je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Dit-elle en voyant tous les regards se poser sur elle avec interrogation.

Quoi qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire car cette explication accentua les regards curieux de ses amis. Donc, l'inspectrice était étrange. De plus, elle n'avait pas donné son nom. Ils ne pouvaient faire aucunes recherches sur elle.

- C'est dommage… Ma famille a installé tout récemment un nouveau serveur puissant qui nous aurait permit de fouiller chez la Kaiba Corp… se plaignit Jun. On aurait put regarder les dossiers.

- Elle ressemblait à quoi l'inspectrice ? demanda Daichi.

- Attendez… Les Manjôme veulent pirater la Kaiba Corp ? s'offusqua Asuka, surprise et déçu à la fois.

- Nan mais attends, c'est juste pour nous en servir comme stock pour nos données. On protège nos biens à cause de la Kaiba Corp. Se défendit le brun.

Judai faisait entièrement confiance en son ami : il n'était plus le sale poux véreux de première année lors de leur première rencontre. Tous décidèrent de se rejoindre après le cours et d'aller à la salle informatique, Jun aillant une idée précise de ce qu'il allait faire. Jim, Jun et Sho étaient passés à l'infirmerie ayant reçu un message durant la matinée. Daichi partit donc ensuite avec quelques élèves eux aussi convoqués. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle informatique sans le Rhâ Yellow à pas pressé, entrèrent dans la pièce vide et s'installèrent à un poste, Jun aux commandes. Il tapa sur diverses lettres d'une manière assurée, se connecta au serveur familial via la Duel Academia et infiltra la base de données de la Kaiba Corp.

- Ouf… fit Jun soulagé. Ils n'ont pas encore changé la puissance de leur serveur…

- Ca compte ça ? demanda Judai.

- Bien sûr, crétin des Alpes. Sans la puissance nécessaire pour faire ce type de recherche, soit on n'entre pas, soit on est repéré et piraté à notre tour. Et mes frères me tueraient certainement…

Judai compatis et s'intéressa aux nombreux dossiers qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ceux qui avaient vu l'inspectrice donnèrent une description précise de la personne en question et six dossiers sont sortit du lot.

- C'est elle ! crièrent Asuka, Johan, Jun et Sho en cœur.

- C'est elle ? ! hurla Judai stupéfait en pointant son doigt sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Un soupire d'exaspération se fit entendre derrière le groupe qui tourna la tête vers l'émetteur du son. Haou était assit en tailleur sur la table d'en face, l'air sombre. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Elle commence à m'énerver à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des grands, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Explication ex Ultime Souverain ? demanda Jun, la mine renfrognée par l'intervention du doré.

- Cette fille est l'Ange dont Judai vous a parlé hier, répondit l'autre.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent, les yeux s'agrandirent et Judai hurla dans son coin. Jun vérifia les données de la Kaiba Corp. avec soin, lisant et relisant son dossier.

Nom : Shitayamaki

Prénom : Ayame

Age : 30 ans

Formation : Inspectrice technique

Ancienneté : 12 ans

Lieu de résidence : Domino City, immeuble réservé au personnel de la Kaiba Corp, chambre X28

Le reste de son dossier parlait de sa santé et de sa vie avant d'intégrer la Compagnie de Seto Kaiba, rien de très exhaustif à se mettre sous la dent. L'air sombre d'Haou s'accentua en regardant la photo d'identité de la blonde à lunettes, que Jun s'empressa de retirer du champ de vision du doré pour éviter une explosion générale du poste informatique. Judai se tenait la tête entre ses mains, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'Ange s'était manifesté de cette manière. Johan n'avait ab-so-lu-ment rien dit durant un long moment, s'attirant le regard inquiet de Sho. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Tout va comme tu veux Johan ?

- Mouais… ca pourrait aller mieux… Il est bizarre ton Ange Judai.

Le susnommé se tapa le crâne contre la table et fut retenu par Kenzan qui le prit par les aisselles. Il ne comprenait rien du tout ! Le vide total ! Johan regarda Haou qui s'obstina à ne pas croiser son regard. Etait-il fâché contre lui ?

- Judai, calme-toi, ordonna impérialement le maître des ténèbres, ce qui eut pour effet de figer tout le monde sur place.

- Mais je comprends rien…

- Moi non plus mais j'ai une hypothèse à te soumettre, répondit-il.

Tout le groupe resta à l'écoute.

- Je pense qu'elle cherche à savoir si dans les élèves de la Duel Academia, il ne serait pas improbable qu'il y ait un ennemi plus dangereux que moi. Ou sensiblement aussi dangereux que moi, cela va sans dire. Comme Yubel par exemple ?

Le doré ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'attendait aucune réponse particulière et après tout, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Johan resta pensif. Il pensait qu'Haou était très attaché à Judai et ses spéculations se confirmèrent donc. Pourquoi penser directement à une personne susceptible de lui faire du mal ? Bon, d'accord, cela était tout à fait logique venant d'un Ange gardien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'Haou en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Cela le laissa perplexe. Jun fit quelques manipulations informatiques pour sortir du serveur de la Kaiba Corp, se déconnecter de celui de sa famille et éteignit le poste. Daichi les rejoignit dans la salle, l'air livide. Ses amis étant inquiets pour lui, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais pâle comme «un cul ». Elle ne va pas bien !

- Ah… A toi aussi elle te l'a fait, affirma Jun. Elle m'a aussi demandé pourquoi j'avais une coupe de cheveux étrange.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le calme et le sérieux de l'héritier Manjôme. D'ordinaire, un rien de déplacé le déstabilisait, sauf en duel bien évidemment. Austin, Asuka et Kenzan reçurent un message sur leur portable et partirent donc vers l'infirmerie avec ordre de ne rien dire sur leur découverte. Ensuite, Daichi fut mit au parfum, lui aussi tenu au secret.

- Il faudra que tu lui parle Judai lors de ton entretient, dit Haou d'un air absent.

Le châtain hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le petit groupe se rendit sur le toit. Haou traînait derrière eux et marchait d'un pas las. Cette petite lui filait de l'urticaire à force de jouer avec le feu, si bien qu'il sentait une rage irrationnelle monter en lui. Il inspira un grand coup pour se vider des émotions qui l'assiégeaient depuis la veille. L'Ange ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, Innocence ou pas. Quand il se remit à marcher, il tomba nez à nez avec le torse musclé de Johan. L'Obelisk Blue se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour l'ex Ultime Souverain depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués tous les deux. Haou s'était excusé de la manière dont les événements avaient tournés et n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Yubel aurait put s'approprier le corps du bleuté. Le doré leva un visage fermé vers Johan qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu cache délibérément ? demanda sérieusement le maître des bêtes cristallines.

Haou garda sa mine stricte, ne sachant pas comment se débourber de la situation. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir devant un obstacle mais le Némésis de son homologue commençait lui aussi à lui taper sur le système.

- Ce dont vous n'avez pas le droit de regard Johan Andersen.

Haou évita le regard accusateur du jeune homme et se contenta de poursuivre son chemin en le contournant. Johan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ferait tout pour lui extirper les informations qu'ils cherchaient. Il avait encore ce rêve étrange, toujours cette voix qu'il lui semblait si familière mais pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'endroit ou le moment où il l'avait entendu… Le regard doux qui se dessinait sur ses traits à l'annonce de son identité. C'était lui qui parlait mais en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Et ensuite…

_« Innocence, je dois vous prévenir. Un danger vous guette… » avait dit la voix de l'Ange._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était réveillé, les membres tremblant, le cœur battant, ses tempes cognants fortement dans son crâne. Judai avait fait mention de ce mot lors de son récit de la veille. Il trouvait donc ça étrange de s'«entendre » le dire en rêve. Alors, pour avoir ses explications, Johan n'avait pas d'autre choix que de contraindre Haou à les lui fournir. Le bleuté s'avança d'un pas ferme, prit le bras du doré de force et le plaqua dos au mur. Haou couina de surprise face à la réaction de Johan. Il ne le voyait plus, se cachant derrière ses mèches marrons. Il regarda le sol pour éviter tout contact visuel.

- Depuis que l'on se connaît, je vais des rêves étranges. De toi plus précisément.

- Et alors… fit faiblement Haou.

- «Je suis votre Ange gardien monseigneur », «Innocence, je dois vous prévenir. Un danger vous guette… ». Pourquoi toutes ses images de toi dans mes songes ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaître, de ressentir des choses auxquelles je ne devrais même pas m'adonner ?

Haou, toujours la tête baissée, posa une main douce sur la poigne de fer de Johan. Il lâcha doucement prise mais ne laisserait pas sa chance d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il vit à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage d'Haou ses yeux devenir vitreux, comme… Soudain, les membres d'Haou se mirent à trembler, les larmes coulant sur son visage de porcelaine. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant que Johan n'osa plus le toucher.

- Ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas toi qui ressens tout ça Johan… Oublis tout…, murmura le doré d'une voix tremblante.

Comment ça pas lui ? Et pourquoi Haou se mettait dans un état pareil ? Soudain, la sensibilité d'Haou frappa Johan en pleine figure. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis, tout le monde croyait que le côté obscur de Judai était un être dénué de cœur et de moral mais en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une carapace épaisse recouverte d'épines pour cacher un enfant faible et fragile comme une fleur. Johan s'écarta de lui avec prudence.

- Ressens tout ça pour Judai… fit faiblement l'esprit. Lui t'aime, moi non…

Johan resta stupéfait devant Haou. Il s'écarta encore, laissa assez de place pour que le doré puisse partir. Le maître des bêtes cristallines resta à le regarder courir à l'opposé où ses trouvaient ses amis. Son cœur sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il extirpa l'objet de son pantalon et ne fut pas surprit de voir un message de Judai apparaître sur l'écran disant :

«Vous êtes où ? On vous attend pour discuter de notre trouvaille ! . ».

Johan avala difficilement sa salive, ses joues s'enflammant instantanément sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Judai était vachement mignon pour un garçon…

«Haou ne se sentait pas très bien et il m'a retenu pour me dire de ne pas l'attendre. J'arrive. ^ ^ » répondit Johan en réécrivant deux fois chaques mots.

Ses doigts tremblaient sans son consentement, compliquant sa tâche d'écrire un simple message.

« Ok, bah dépêche-toi, Rei est là et a apporté des gâteaux à la mûre. Bis' »

Le cœur du bleuté s'emballa à toute allure. D'ordinaire, ce petit mot en fin de conversation ne lui faisait absolument rien mais maintenant qu'il savait que Judai l'aimait (merci Haou !) , il commençait tout juste à se poser des questions sur son amitié avec le châtain pour qui il remettait ses sentiments en questions. Il était adorable, gentil avec tout le monde, son sourire irradiait de bonheur et était à damner quand il dormait… même s'il bavait de temps à autre. Attendez. Réfléchissement Jean-Pierre… Johan se tonifia l'esprit en se donnant une gifle et se mit à courir pour rejoindre ses amis. Haou : 1, Johan : 0. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux filles qui lui demandaient sans cesse de sortir avec elles et la réponse lui semblait maintenant évidente : il était gay. Johan monta quatre à quatre les marches et se retrouva bout de souffla sur le toit de l'Académie, ses amis l'attendant tout en discutant de la nouvelle inspectrice-Ange gardien à Rei. Elle venait de croiser Asuka et les autres dans le couloir car elle était passée avant eux.

- Cet Ange est vraiment bizarre qu'elle m'a demandé si jolie comme j'étais, je n'avais pas un petit ami…

La théorie de la pédophilie était plus vraisemblable que celle du manque d'un homme dans sa vie. Le portable de Judai sonna doucement, attirant tous les regards. Il prit son portable entre les mains et afficha le message reçu. Il sourit, se leva et s'étira comme un félin, laissant entrevoir à Johan son ventre gracile.

- C'est à mon tour les amis, déclara t-il avec conviction.

- Bonne chance Judai, firent les autres en cœur.

Le châtain s'élança vers les escaliers comme une furie, impatient de savoir pourquoi toute cette mascarade.

* * *

_**Haou :**_ Ok, je crois que je vais la tuer… Je passe pour quoi moi là, à pleurer comme une fillette ? !

_**Moi :**_ On se calme… Tu vas aider Judai avec son histoire d'amour…

_**Johan :**_ J'en ai déjà marre. En plus de me prendre un coude dans le ventre, je maltraite Haou !

_**Moi :**_ Oh vite fait. Tu lui as juste tenu le poignet.

_**Johan :**_ C'est déjà de trop. Je hais la violence.

_**Haou :**_ Et alors, le must du must, c'est qu'Ayame serait en faite une pédophile. Nan mais sérieusement, ton imagination nous conduira à notre perte !

_**Moi :**_ Merci du compliment. Pour la peine, j'te ferai pleurer une deuxième fois.

_**Haou :**_ Mais non !

_**Moi :**_ Niark Niark Niark !

* * *

Je suis uunneeeeeeee malade ! Maintenant vous êtes au courant !

Ah oui, Haou chante ! Ce qui me plaît beaucoup ! Il est trop mignon (dans ma tête de cinglée). je vous rassure, il ne sera pas le seul ! Ça serait dommage non?

Question : pourquoi Ayame est-elle présentée en tant que membre de a Kaiba corp ? Pourquoi est-elle restée bouche bée devant Johan et pourquoi rêve t-il d'Haou ? Pour qui celui-ci entretient-il des sentiments ?

Trop de questions tuent les questions...

Je vous laisse cogiter là dessus, en espérant avoir votre avis sur les questions précédentes ! (^.^)

Bye minna-san !

Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah que coucou en cette nouvelle année ! J'espère que vos vacances et les fêtes vous on plus ! pour ma part, j'ai regagniez les kilos que j'avais perdu durant les vacances d'été. C'est pas plus mal.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent**

**Chapitre 3 : Explications, première partie.**

Judai croisa dans les couloirs Austin, Asuka et Kenzan qui avaient visiblement fini leurs entretiens. Chacun d'eux était plus ou moins satisfait de l'accueil de la blonde et bien entendu, n'avaient rien dit par rapport à son état d'Ange gardien en mission. Et comme Judai aurait put s'y attendre, Ayame avait posé des questions étranges : « Avec si peu de vêtement, n'avez vous pas froid ? » pour Austin, «Cette énorme poitrine ne vous encombre-t-elle pas ? » pour Asuka et «Il me semble qu'il est interdit dans le règlement intérieur de déchirer son uniforme ainsi que les couvres chefs. Qui a permit à un élève d'entrer dans ses conditions ? » pour Kenzan.

- Excuse-moi de l'expression Judai mais c'est une chieuse intersidéral., lança Austin en traînant ses deux compères par la main.

Bon et bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à se lancer. Judai toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra aussitôt l'accord donné. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant comment l'infirmerie servait, soit de dépotoir à paquets de bonbons vides, de canettes et j'en passe. Il chercha du regard son Ange gardien, parcouru la pièce de long en large sans la trouver.

- Ah Judai ! Vous voilà enfin ! Il faut absolument que nous parlions !, s'exclama une voix fluette derrière lui.

Judai se retourna d'un coup sec et braqua un regard d'assassin sur la blonde, une tasse de café à la main. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était aussi détendue alors qu'elle posait des questions insolites aux élèves de son école. La Kaiba Corporation passerait pour quoi après ça ? Une joyeuse bande de gigolo ?

- Mais asseyez-vous donc !, fit-elle en passa rapidement devant lui.

Hane Kuribo montra des crocs en un grognement de frustration d'être ainsi ignoré. Elle s'assit lestement sur son siège et pria Judai de bien vouloir s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta, les poings serrés alors qu'elle feuilletait tranquillement son dossier scolaire. Elle le regarda prendre place par-dessus ses lunettes et décrocha une feuille du classeur pour lui fourrer sous le nez.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que sont ces notes minables ?

Judai prit le papier à contre cœur et se figea de honte devant ses notes… catastrophiques… Il bégaya une excuse inaudible et sûrement incompréhensible. La blonde fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée de son café, croisa les jambes et fixa intensément son protégé.

- Le théorique, ça sert à que dal…, fit-il en boudant.

- Oui et mes ailes aussi tant qu'on y ait, répliqua t-elle sèchement. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça. Un entraînement neurologique s'impose.

- Quoi ? !, s'exclama l'autre.

- Je veux qu'après vos cours, vous me rejoigniez dans votre chambre pour vous y faire étudiez correctement. Ce n'est pas en restant avec vos amis humains que vous arriverez à progresser.

La sentence était donnée : Judai devrait se mettre sérieusement au travail. Il semblait que Ayame n'autoriserait aucun refus de la part de son protégé. Judai arqua les sourcils, stupéfait de la voir le prendre en mains mais il se ravisa bien vite car ce n'est pas comme ça que lui pensait progresser. Puis après un long moment de silence, Judai gonfla les joues, mécontent.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous faites une telle tête ?, demanda Ayame en refermant son dossier.

- Et moi je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu t'infiltres comme ça dans le corps de la Kaiba Corp ? Quel est ton but ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans se préoccuper de l'allure que cela lui donnait.

- Je suis là pour vous guidez, Innocence, déclara t-elle.

- Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? ! Je comprends rien de chez rien à ton histoire ! Et en plus, tu donnes mauvaise mine à Haou !

- A lui ? Cet espèce de rustre sans cœur ? Qui s'en préoccupe ?

- Moi j'te ferais dire !

Judai se leva d'un bond, excédé par le comportement désinvolte et désintéressé de son Ange gardien. Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, interrompu par les soupires de Hane Kuribo. A force d'insistance, Ayame baissa le regard face à Judai qui n'avait pas l'air enclin à lâcher prise. Elle soupira, se rembrunit un peu et s'enfonça dans son siège comme si celui-ci allait la cacher. Judai se rassit lourdement sur son siège et garda ses yeux devenu noir de colère sur elle.

- Je me doute que je vous dois quelques explications…

- Elles seraient les bienvenues oui.

Elle leva un regard où le vert de ses yeux avait perdu toute vie, se leva et prit toute une liasse de dossiers. Elle s'avança vers la porte, la fit coulisser et déclara que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour discuter de ses choses là.

- Je vous rejoindrais ce soir dans votre chambre, pas avant malheureusement.

Et elle partit sans même un regard en arrière. Judai resta un moment dans l'infirmerie à réfléchir à la tournure dont prenait les événements, puis il se décida à partir rejoindre ses amis sur le toit. Il marcha d'un pas las, Hane Kuribo sur son épaule pour le réconforter d'il ne savait quoi. Ayame lui avait foutue de bourdon avec sa mine de chien battu. Et puis, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier Haou. Comme il l'avait supposé la veille, les deux adolescents ne pourraient pas s'encadrer même si les choses avaient été différentes. Ce n'était même pas la peine de les rapprocher. Sans s'en rendre compte, Judai était déjà arrivé sur le toit où dix-huit pairs d'yeux le regardaient fixement sans rien dire. Il sourit faiblement et agita la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Elle a promit de tout me raconter ce soir.

Il leur promit à son tour de tout leur raconter le lendemain en cours. Il remarqua avec mécontentement qu'il n'y avait plus un seul gâteau à la mûre et se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Rei proposa d'en faire pour le lendemain en accompagnement pour le compte rendu de Judai. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à jouer au Duel de Monstre pour s'amuser, sans se soucier de qui allait gagner. Ainsi, Jun a put perdre à loisir contre Judai, ce qui fut le cas de tout le monde au grand malheur de ceux-ci. Le jour déclina lentement et Judai partir en premier pour attendre Ayame. Johan l'accompagna jusqu'au dortoir des Osiris Red ils profitèrent de ce moment seul à seul pour discuter des diverses hypothèses émises par le groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du dortoir côte à côte. Judai ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit, Johan devant lui et de dos. Le bleuté se tourna vers son ami, ses yeux exprimant son incompréhension. Judai ne se souvenait pas que Johan l'avait dépassé et l'autre non plus.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important… murmura Judai à son ami.

- Moi aussi…

Johan quitta ainsi Judai, ayant tous deux un sentiment étrange, comme si le monde avait continué à se mouvoir sans eux. Judai rentra donc dans sa chambre, visiblement occupée par quelqu'un. Il entra sans frapper pour y découvrir Ayame en train de fouiller dans son tiroir de commode. Il fronça les sourcils quand celle-ci tira un de ses caleçons vers elle, l'étudia et le reposa avec les autres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu farfouilles dans mes affaires ?

Surprise par l'irruption de Judai, Ayame poussa un petit cri de peur, se retourna pour faire face au propriétaire de la chambre. Elle referma le tiroir en toute hâte et s'en éloigna le plus possible. A l'autre bout de la pièce était posé le sceptre de la jeune blonde auquel elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Elle évita soigneusement de ne pas regarder Judai en face.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais vu les dessous d'un homme… Pardonnez-moi pour ma curiosité malsaine…

Judai poussa un soupire et s'écroula dans son lit. Il tapota son sommier d'une main insistante, faisant comprendre à l'Ange de venir. Elle s'assit avec réticence, mais accepta le fait d'avoir été prise en flagrant délie et de se faire pardonner en un rien de temps, à sa grande honte.

- J'attends tes explications, Ayame.

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? demanda la blonde.

- Euh…

Il réfléchit un instant puis se redressa pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

- C'est quoi «l'Innocence » au juste ?

La blonde inspira longtemps en fermant les yeux. Elle enleva ses lunettes en un geste expert et regarda fixement le mur en face du lit.

- L'Innocence… C'est une lumière qui doit guider le monde hors des ténèbres, une personne sensible et compréhensive du monde et des êtres qui l'entourent…

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux toujours sur le mur d'en face. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et posa ses mains sur son cœur, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses joues roses. _( Moi : Stop ! pas de Mary-sue pitié ! / Judai : Cchhuuutt ! Tu gâche la suite ! ). _Judai posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de son Ange gardien, celle-ci se redressa et lui sourit paisiblement.

- Vous voyez ? Vous allez d'instinct vers les gens qui vous inspirent de la compassion.

Le châtain se passa une main derrière la tête et rit nerveusement. Le jeune fille s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et soupira d'aise. Elle poursuivi son explication tout en narrant les hauts faits des anciennes Innocences, leurs identités diverses et ce que lui avaient raconté ses propres parents sur le sujet. Judai l'écoutait très attentivement en hocha la tête dès que l'Ange le regardait. Elle était au courant des histoires de Judai avec les cavaliers de l'ombres, la société de lumière et sa récente expédition dans un monde parallèle.

- J'ai décidé de venir vous rejoindre pour combattre le mal qui sévit autour de vous et de vos proches. Si vous n'êtes pas guidé, j'ai grand peur que vous finissiez comme l'Innocence qui vous a précédez.

- Vous ne devriez pas parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, maître Ange.

Haou était entré discrètement, attirant les regards des deux adolescents suite à sa réplique. Visiblement, il n'était pas content. Judai se précipita à sa rencontre pour lui demander si tout allait bien puisque Johan l'avait avertit qu'Haou ne se sentait pas bien. Haou sourit faiblement devant son homologue en lui assurant que tout allait pour le mieux et commença à grimper au lit superposé. Il ne regarda même pas Ayame qui lui lançait un regard noir et emplit de haine. Il allait s'écraser lourdement sur le lit du dessus comme s'il était seulement avec Judai, ignorant volontairement la blonde aux yeux émeraude. Celle-ci ne bougea pas de sa place et ne cessa de fixer Judai, un air de reproche dans les yeux. Décidément, ces deux là ne pourrait jamais s'entendre, pensa Judai avec angoisse. Il se passa une main devant la figure et se massa l'arrête du nez tout en soufflant de désespoir. Il se rassit à côté d'Ayame et demanda à son interlocutrice de bien vouloir poursuivre ses explications. D'après elle, si ses questions lors de l'entretient semblaient étranges voir déplacées, elles avaient pourtant un objectif.

- Et vous pensez peu être que Judai ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul pour savoir qui lui veut du mal ? demanda Haou du haut de son lit.

- Je le pense oui. L'Innocence s'embarrasse bien de votre compagnie, rétorqua sèchement l'Ange blond.

- Stooop ! J'en ai assez de vos disputes incessantes ! cria Judai en plaquant ses mains sur son crâne.

Ayame resta stoïque tout comme Haou, qui se retourna dans son lit. Le châtain demanda plus d'explications sur le devenir d'une Innocence et surtout, pourquoi ses deux compagnons d'infortune se disputaient ainsi. Ayame eut un soupire de dégoût et lança un regard assassin sur Haou. Pour sa part, le doré n'esquissa même pas un geste envers sa nouvelle colocataire et se contenta de souffler et de rajuster sa couverture.

- Je vois, il ne vous a pas dit. Le rustre et le peureux.

Haou respira profondément et se tourna vers la blondasse qui lui tapait sur le système. Sa première impression sur la jeune fille lui laissa un goût amer en bouche, si au début elle l'amusait, aujourd'hui plus du tout. Au contraire, il pensait sérieusement à en faire son quatre heure et dévorer son âme si pure et si insolente. Il descendit du lit d'un bond et surprit la jeune fille en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les jambes, ce qui la fit tomber. Ensuite il la foudroya du regard et fit apparaître une dague ornée d'ambres et leva son poing. Judai eut le temps de se glisser derrière son homologue pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ayame rampa jusqu'au coin de la pièce, toujours sous l'œil retord du doré. Elle tenta d'attraper son sceptre mais Néos l'en empêcha. Judai hurla, près à utiliser la manière forte pour ramener le calme dans la pièce. Il gifla Haou pour son comportement ainsi qu'Ayame. Assit chacun à l'autre bout de la pièce, les deux ennemies se calculaient et se jugeaient du regard. La tension était à son comble et Judai avait le dos raide et dur comme une planche en bois. Ayame fulminait de rage tandis que Haou était emplit de dégoût et de dédain pour la jeune fille en face de lui.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous frittez la gueule à longueur de temps ! Je vous ordonne de vous expliquer !

Haou se leva et souleva Judai par le col de son t-shirt et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le châtain eut la respiration coupée et s'écroula au sol tandis que Néos arriva, prit le doré par les aisselles et l'immobilisa, Ayame se précipitant vers son protégé qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Jamais Haou ne l'avait toucher pour lui faire du mal et cela le rendit triste. Ayame avait peu être raison sur lui…

- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne !, hurla le prisonnier. Ni de toi, ni d'un Ange qui dicterait ma vie !

- Haou, calme-toi !, fit Judai, complètement désespéré.

Haou hurla de rage mais ne réussit pas en se débattant à échapper à la poigne du Néospacien.

- Voici votre vrai visage Jaden, vous qui avez été choisit par la Lumière et qui avez échoué en vous abandonnant aux ténèbres ! siffla entre ses dents l'Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça petite conne ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Personne ! fit l'autre en se débattant plus fortement.

Judai réussit à se lever et à marcher vers Haou. Malgré tout, en voyant le châtain approcher à tatton, le doré s'arrêta instantanément et baissa les yeux. Néos le lâcha et l'esprit démoniaque se laissa tomber au sol, les mains sur le visage. Judai posa une main douce sur l'épaule tremblante de son homologue et le prit dans ses bras. Haou s'abandonna dans ses bras, toujours agité de soubresauts avant de se calmer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues maintenant pâles. La colère laissa place à une profonde tristesse, Haou se laissant porter par les caresses de Judai. Ayame resta en retrait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Innocence faisait preuve d'autant de bonté malgré ce que lui avait fait le démon. Après quelques minutes de calme, Haou repoussa Judai et se leva en direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volé en courant. Judai se redressa dans le but de le poursuivre mais fut arrêté par Ayame.

- Non Judai, laissez-le maintenant.

- Mais…

- Il a besoin de se confronter à la réalité, de ce qu'il a fait de son vivant, aux autres autant qu'à lui-même.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- Je puis vous expliquer si vous me le demandez.

Ayame lâcha le bras en espérant une réponse positive. Elle devait aussi le prévenir des conséquences qu'engendreraient la cohabitation entre lui et le démon. Comme elle l'avait supposée, Haou n'avait absolument rien dit par rapport à son passé. Judai resta un moment à fixer la porte sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Il inspira une brusque bouffée d'air pour empêcher les larmes de couler et se tourna vers son Ange gardien. D'un hochement de tête, la porte fut fermée, laissant les deux individus dans la pièce.

_La première vie est ennuyeuse,_

_La seconde vie est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut._

_La troisième vie est empoisonnée,_

_La quatrième vie est celle d'un pianiste aveugle._

_La cinquième vie est celle d'une féministe,_

_La sixième vie est noyée sous la corruption._

_La septième vie est celle d'une femme endeuillée,_

_La huitième vie est milliardaire._

_Dieu joue à des jeux de hasard avec la vie des humains,_

_Tout ceci s'organise avec un jeu de cartes._

Un sourire où se mêlait la haine et la tristesse s'afficha sur son visage. Perché sur le balcon de la grande salle de l'ancien dortoir des Bleu Obelisk, Haou chantait sa peine et sa rage.

_Le jeu de la vie nous lie,_

_Manipulé par un fil invisible,_

_Tandis que Dieu regarde,_

_Le dé roule…_

Tout ceci le fatiguait. Son passé refaisait surface petit à petit. Et cette Ange… S'il pouvait lui tordre le cou, que son petit sourire narquois s'efface au profit d'une grimace de douleur et de peur. Si elle pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts… S'il pouvait lui brûler les ailes et qu'elle se traîne par terre, démunie et impuissante…

_La neuvième vie est celle d'un mangaka,_

_La dixième vie est celle d'un professeur lolicon,_

_La onzième vie est … pleine de choses qui n'ont pas de sens._

_Le dé est incertain aujourd'hui encore,_

_Le premier s'est toutefois décidé de lui-même,_

_Chaque jour répète la même chose._

_Le jeu de la vie est si lassant,_

_Tout est décidé d'avance par Dieu._

_A cause de ça, je ne peux pas prévoir ma destiné._

_N'est-ce pas ridicule, hein ?_

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent de ses yeux pour tomber au sol. Aussi lamentable était son humeur, Haou évacuait son dédain et sa haine pour sa condition à présent misérable. Jamais il n'avait été si humilié de sa vie, si en rage… Ah si, mais il y avait longtemps que cette rage avait disparue et voilà qu'elle faisait son come back. Tout ça à cause de cette petite, minuscule et si ennuyeuse Ange.

_Le jeu de la vie nous lie,_

_Manipulé par un fil invisible,_

_Tandis que Dieu regarde,_

_Le dé roule…_

_Pendant que certains meurent, d'autres rient._

_Illusion, personne ne l'a voulut !_

_Et ces gens prennent Dieu comme adoration._

_Ah… Si amusant._

_Ah… Si amusant_.

Dieu et Satan.

Anges et Démons.

Et les Hommes…

Autant d'entités qui s'affrontent dans un combat mortel, qui pourra dire qui en sortira vainqueur ? Anges et Démons… A l'image de leurs créateurs, se combattent sans cesse, sans repos ni trêve. Tout les oppose mais une chose les relie : le fait qu'ils soient des êtres intermédiaires, mi-dieu mi-homme. Possédant des pouvoirs inimaginables à l'égal de leurs pères, aillant une vie mortel comme les hommes, plus longue cependant. Et comme Haou, Ayame subira le même sort : la Mort. Il n'y a rien qui puisse changer le cours du destin, et la roue tourne, et la roue tourne… En plus de l'Ange, Haou se demandait quand il pourrait mettre son poing en pleine face de Dieu. Et il se foutait complètement ce que ceci engendrerait par la suite, qu'il puisse se sentir complet une fois. Une autre fois…

Un bruit fit sursauter Haou encore dans ses pensées. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de main et fixa l'endroit où le planché avait craqué.

- Judai…

Le châtain regarda fixement le doré qui ne cilla pas. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, ce qu'ils allaient faire et dire. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se battre. Alors Haou ferma les yeux pour se soustraire au regard de braise de son homologue.

- Ce que tu peux me ressembler quand j'avais ton âge…, murmura Haou.

Judai s'avança avec prudence sur le parquet craquant sous ses pieds, monta l'escalier et s'installa à côté de son homologue qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Je sais tout…, fit le châtain.

Haou le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Jaden… C'est ton vrai nom ça. Pourquoi avoir choisit de ne rien dire ? Tu avais peur que je te rejette ? demanda Judai avec force.

Haou releva la tête et eut un sourire terrifiant sur ses lèvres. Judai ne bougea pas, une sueur froide s'immisçant dans son dos. Il retint de justesse un gloussement de peur en regardant les yeux dorés d'Haou : on aurait dit un puit sans fond dans lequel se jetaient les eaux les plus déchaînées.

- Moi, peur ? Ai-je vraiment une tête à avoir peur, Judai ? C'est de moi que les autres ont peur, moi qui tyrannise et qui tue quand bon me semble. La terreur et l'angoisse, c'est moi qui la provoque.

- C'est de Haou que les gens ont peur, Jaden n'était pas comme ça.

- Jaden est mort. Il y a longtemps de ça, tué de mes propres mains.

Haou détourna le regard vers le trou immense dans le toit. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, ce qui apaisa un peu sa colère. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Judai, mais bien de la sienne.

- Si tu sais tout, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Pour comprendre, tout simplement.

Le sourire déjà effrayant se tordit en un rictus moqueur. Judai tressaillit et respira longuement pour se contrôler. Quand Haou lui fit face, le doré et le bleu coloraient les yeux de Judai. Le maître des ténèbres plissa les yeux et se mit à rire, la voix roque. Yubel… Judai avait enfin possédé les pouvoirs de l'esprit de carte. Et bien qu'ils se connaissent, lui et le doré, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser ses pouvoirs étranges contre Haou. Il se méfiait tout de même un peu.

- Mais qui pourrait bien comprendre pourquoi je suis ainsi ! Même toi tu ne sais rien de toute l'histoire, histoire colportée par une pauvre petite sotte qui ne sait pas voir au-delà de son nez !

- Mais je ne demande qu'à te comprendre Haou ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ! Il était ton Ange gardien bon sang !

Les yeux du doré se firent grand, prit de stupeur. Comment pouvait-il croire ça !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, si tu veux savoir. On lui a retiré ses ailes, à cause de moi… dit Haou calmement. Ou plutôt à cause de nous deux.

Il reporta son regard vers la voûte céleste. Judai souffla d'impatience, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Haou. Il savait bien que la situation était complexe et Judai n'était pas forcément une flèche, déjà qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire être fiancé…

- Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qui était mon Ange gardien.

- Euh, non…

Haou sourit à cette réponse. Ensuite, il sauta du rebord du balcon et partit en laissant Judai seul dans l'ancien dortoir. Hane Kuribo sortit de sa carte pour se blottir contre son maître qui ne comprenait rien de rien. A cause d'un événement inconnu, l'Ange gardien d'Haou – ou de Jaden- s'était fait reprendre ses ailes. Il se demanda si cet événement était la cause de la chute d'Haou dans les ténèbres. Cela était fort probable. Lentement mais sûrement, Judai rejoignit son dortoir, l'air accablé. Il ne trouva aucune trace d'Haou ou d'Ayame. Néos l'informa que la blonde ne souhaitait pas rester dans sa chambre au risque de croiser le démon, ayant elle-même une chambre dans l'Académie.

- Oh putain de merde ! hurla t-il en regardant le calendrier. C'est demain les examens de fin de trimestre !

Prenant un de ses livres de cours, Judai se mit à réviser à la dernière minute sous les encouragements des ses amis les esprits du duel de monstre.

* * *

_**Moi :**_ Chapitre 3 bouclé !

_**Haou :**_ Ou bâclé, tout dépend de l'interprétation. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être un enfoiré possessif, dépressif et tyrannique.

_**Ayame :**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi je passe pour la dernière traînée de Pigale ?

_**Moi :**_ Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

_**Ayame :**_ Pourquoi m'avoir inventée alors ? !

_**Moi :**_ Parce que tu es une entremetteuse. Tu ne sers à rien d'autre.

_**Judai et Johan :**_ Que Dieu nous protège…

_**Haou :**_ Mouais… Faut-il encore qu'il nous aime.

_**Moi :**_ Mais je vous aime les enfants ! Venez faire câlins à maman !

_**Haou, Judai, Johan et Ayame :**_ Fuyons !

* * *

Ayame, Haou... tout commence à s'éclaircir. Lentement mais sûrement, un vieux destin va se révéler. a vous d'en juger.

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
